Freedom and Loyalty
by BloodyPirates247
Summary: The USS Enterprise picks up a rather interesting female passenger with a deep, dark past. Follow the escapades of this charming young lady with all your favorite TOS characters, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and more! Smut in later chapters, complex plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so, this is my first fanfic story ever published. I haven't had a beta go over it yet because I just sort of wanted to throw out this chapter and get the story rolling while I still have the inspiration. It's starting out pretty mild so I'm going to rate it T for now and MAYBE change it to M later because the story may or may not become sexually explicit. It'll be up to you guys as my readers to tell me whether or not you want such details or not. _

_This is a spin off of the events in Star Trek TOS. All the characters are the same and I'm striving to stick to their personalities to a T. I'm just twisting the story around a bit to include a new character of my own creation. No flaming please!_

"Captain, our scans are picking up a metallic object in the vicinity, seven by four feet if I am reading this correctly…"

A handsome looking man in a yellow shirt stood up from his commanding chair and strolled over to the viewing screen. He bent over the device and replied, "It is probably just some space junk Mr. Spock."

"That could very well be so Captain, but its dimensions are perfectly aligned. It seems to be a containment unit of some sort…"

Captain Kirk shuddered at what this fact implied, "Very well Mr. Spock, but I can hardly fathom why you would bother me over a casket… let the dead rest in peace…"

"I would not have brought it to your attention Captain, if the life form inside the unit were dead. However, my scanners indicate that what ever is inside is very much alive."

A sudden hush fell over the bridge, and Kirk's face paled, "That is… not… possible Mr. Spock. That thing could have been floating out there for quite a long time… Whatever creature is in there would have run out of oxygen ages ago!"

"I am well aware of that Captain, I am simply reporting what my scanners indicate. And it would be foolish of us to assume that all humanoids live off of oxygen…"

Kirk frowned and straightened before returning to his commanding chair, sitting down to ponder for a moment, "Are you sur –"

"Yes Captain, I am positive the being is still alive…"

"Very well then… Engage the tractor beam and bring it in… Let's see what we are working with here..."

~A short while later in sick bay~

"Are you mad?! Bringing this box thing into sick bay… lord knows what it's contaminated with!"

"I understand that Bones, but whatever is inside made need medical assistance immediately. Scanners indicate it's been floating out there for almost a year! It is a miracle that we stumbled upon it or it wouldn't have stood a chance!"

The pouting doctor flinched at the mention of how long the poor creature inside that box had been floating around. They had so far been unable to identify whatever was inside because the scanners did not recognize the species. This could be the last of its kind, or a key to discovering a new species!

With an unspoken agreement, Kirk bent over and entered a code into the number pad on the vessel and tinkered around with it for a few more moments before the box finally opened with a hiss. Though it took a second to take in the sight within, all the people gathered around the box soon gasped at the sight. Inside lay what looked to be a beautiful human female marred with bruises and gashes, which told of a dreadful past. However, as bad as her injuries were, her beauty was still detectable.

After the moment of shock passed by, McCoy quickly bent down and pulled out his tricorder, scanning the girl thoroughly. He frowned and murmured aloud, "She has no pulse, and does not appear to be breathing… yet the tricorder says she is alive!" McCoy was about to turn off his tricorder and say that scanners must be malfunctioning when the device in his hand made one, single, hopeful, bleep. The doctor's eyes flew wide as he examined it, and murmured again, "No, wait! She _does_ have a pulse! It is just going at an abnormally low rate! That must mean her breathing has slowed down as well… Ah, see? There is the inhale…"

The female's chest began to rise with telltale sign that she was breathing, when she suddenly began to cough. Though her eyes remained closed, her body began convulsing as the oxygen from the air around her entered her body. She gasped and began to thrash, her breaths suddenly coming in short, hard bursts. McCoy nearly jumped out of his skin and exclaimed, "Oh god, she must not be able to breath oxygen!"

Kirk, who had been observing the girl closely, nearly yelped when the seemingly peaceful girl suddenly started to thrash about, "Well darn it Bones! Do something!"

McCoy replied in frustration, "Damn it Kirk, I'm a doctor, not a chemist! I can't just change the composition of the air! And all our respirators are made to help the inhalation of oxygen! I don't even know _what _she breaths!"

Every one around the box fidgeted uncomfortably as they realized there was nothing they could do. They watched as the girl slowly stopped struggling, the life seemingly seeping from her body. Nurse Chapel just started sobbing quietly when, suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open. Her gaze went from McCoy to Spock to Kirk and then straight at the ceiling. After one tense moment, her back arched to a horrible degree as she gasped one more time and then fell back onto the bottom of the box, motionless and unconscious.

McCoy's face showed great remorse as he ran his tricorder over the girl's body once more, expecting to have to announce her dead. That was, until he realized that the rise and fall of her chest was constant now as the tricorder began beeping regularly, indicating a regular pulse. His eyebrows shot up as he exclaimed, "Well I'll be! All of her vital signs have returned to normal… well, what I'd call normal for a Terran human! But that makes no sense… one moment she is choking on oxygen, and the next she is breathing it as though she has never had a breath of anything else in her life!"

Spock, who had been observing the entire scene quietly and with little to no expression upon his face, cut in, "As relieved as every one of you seems to be that this female's breathing is now steady, we have no way of knowing that she is not dangerous or a threat."

"Dangerous?! You must be joking Spock! She has been physically battered, stuck in a tin box for a year, and just had a near-death experience! You could knock her out with your pinky finger!" McCoy paused for a moment and smirked at his own pun, "Come to think of it, you could knock _any_one out with your pinky finger…"

Kirk looked from Spock to McCoy and then let his gaze rest upon the beautiful female still lying in the metal box before replying, "I am with Bones on this one Mr. Spock. Anyways, she looks in need of immediate medical attention, something she can't get in the brig. Ok, let's put get her on the table and get this box down to research. Maybe we can pry some answers out of this hunk of metal…"


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

The ship was in an uproar for almost a week after the beautiful female was pulled from deep space. Everyone on board had to see her at least once, some insisting on dropping by daily to take a look at her unconscious form. Doctor McCoy found the traffic around his sick bay extremely annoying as he worked on healing the girl's wounds and placing some of her shattered bones back in place. With every day that went by and every wound that was healed, the girl simply became more and more beautiful. Within three days of her arrival, all her surface wounds and bruises had been cared for, and she seemed flawless.

She had shoulder length bronze hair and straight bangs cropped to right above her sultry curved eyebrows. Beneath her petite, sculpted nose rose plush red lips and a stubborn chin. Her face was oval, yet very soft, like a child's. She had a well-built figure, long and lean with luscious curves. On each hand were long, delicate fingers that were tipped with calluses – a sign that she was some sort of instrumentalist. Her skin was a peachy tanned color, though she seemed rather pale due to her confinement, and would have been unblemished were it not for the occasional scar that riddled her body.

Her beauty would have led one to believe that she must have had some sort of high status but, from the finger shaped bruises on her thighs, and lacerations on her sensitive womanhood, McCoy deduced that she had once been a sex slave. He assumed that her injuries hadn't healed over the year she was in the shipment pod because her body had gone into a form of hibernation, and had shut down all repair systems. Now that she was given a hypo regularly, which contained the essential nutrients she had been living without for months, her body returned to a normal functioning cycle and began to heal itself.

The crew's interest in the girl kept up for a week or so, but slowly began to wane as the girl gave no indication of awakening any time soon. It was not until three weeks later that the strange female awoke for the first time ever on the new ship. She was sleeping on the medical bed as always, and McCoy had just administered another nutritional hypo when the doors to the sick bay swished open and the captain stepped in.

"Bones, would you stop worrying over her like a mother hen? We are passing by a star base in 5 days, and I am already making accommodations for her there. You can't do any more for her than you've already done!"

"I just don't understand it Jim! She is healthy enough to be conscious… Yes, she still has a couple healing bones and she's terribly emaciated, but her condition has improved so much over these past weeks. Even her brain function has increased! But she just… wont… wake… up…"

Kirk walked over to his doctor and friend, and gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "Bones, c'mon. Take a break, you're starting to worry me. Even _you_ can't perform miracles…"

With a sigh, McCoy relented and began to stand up, getting ready to leave the sick bay for a long awaited nap. He looked at the sleeping girl and gently swept a finger over her forehead, moving a stray strand of hair off of her face and behind her ear. He hated not being able to help. Kirk placed a reassuring hand on McCoy's arm and was about to lead him out of the room when a soft moan issued from behind them. The captain stiffened and knew what was about to happen. He would bet his lunch for a month that McCoy would give him that puppy dog look (yes, check), and then he will yank out of Kirk's grasp (check again), and he will scurry over to the bedside and began scanning the girl only to mumble angrily when he realizes that nothing has changed (and check once more). Kirk sighed at his friend's predictability, and readied himself to have to literally carry his friend out of sick bay when a soft sound issued from the girl's lips once more as her eyes began to flutter. Turning around quickly and following McCoy to the edge of the bed, Kirk frowned and tried to mediate what would happen next.

The girl's head lolled to the side and her eyes scrunched for a moment, creating a rather endearing expression, and then she rolled her head back straight as her eyes finally popped open. They were a brilliant shade of green and yellow, reminiscent of the eyes of a cat. She looked from McCoy, who was now frantically running his tricorder over her body, to Kirk who was still staring at her expectantly, wondering what she would do. Opening her mouth, the girl issued a hoarse string of words in a strange language, "Ithalik atun alistathin n'nouk?" McCoy stopped what he was doing for just a moment to look at Kirk, puzzled, "Did you catch any of that, Jim?" But Kirk just snorted and shook his head, replying somewhat incredulously, "Not a word Bones… not a word. Man, things would be so much easier if she spoke English…!"

The girl turns her head slightly to follow the human males' conversation, listening to the language they were using, and trying to remember what it was called. _Ah, he said it… English… I can speak English! Maybe I shouldn't tell them… no, they are my new masters. I have to tell them everything or I'll just get beaten again…_ Frantic thoughts rushed through the girl's head as she stuttered out, "I… I can speak English…. I… I'm sorry if my other language d-displeased you master… I will not u-use it again if it does n-not please y-your lordship…"

Kirk's eyebrows flew up and he tried to stifle a laugh, what was this girl talking about?! Though it was a pleasant surprise that she could speak English, he could not say that he particularly liked being called "master". He put one hand on the table and leaned forward, "No one here is your master, you got that? My name is Captain James T. Kirk. That is Doctor McCoy. You are on the star ship USS Enterprise. We found your containment unit floating in deep space. After analysis, we concluded that the ship that was transporting you was destroyed, which was how your pod got so badly burnt. Do you remember anything?"

The girl shrunk back at the onslaught of words. Was she really expected to remember and know so much on the first day of her new assignment…? _Wait… did… did he just say that he ISN'T my master? My transport ship was destroyed? But… but that can't be… I can't be free… this doesn't make sense?!_ Her eyes glazed over with fear and she began to tremble slightly until Bones spoke up, standing over her protectively, "Jim! Don't throw so much at her all at once…! Sheesh, she has just woken up for the first time in probably a year and you expect her to be hopping about!"

Kirk leaned back and took his hand off the table, looking somewhat ashamed that he had scared the girl so badly. Perhaps it was just the undying curiosity that had plagued him for weeks about this girl's identity that had made him so forceful. He looked around the room and then back at McCoy, "I guess I'll let her get used to being awake before I start asking questions then… take care of her Bones… but make sure you take care of yourself too! And that's an order!" And with that, Kirk turned on his heel and marched out of sickbay and back to the bridge.

The girl watched in fascination as the doctor stood over her so protectively, and wondered if perhaps _he_ was her master. But the lord captain had seemed so in charge, surely she would be assigned to attend to him? All of these thoughts were much too confusing, and her head was already hurting. She turned her head to get a better look at the Doctor, but there was a sudden sting in her arm, a gentle hiss, a spreading warmth, and then comforting blackness.

McCoy was carefully following the girl's vital signs throughout the entire encounter, and noticed when she started to get a headache. So, just as she turned her head to get a better look at the doctor, he stuck her gently with a hypo, inducing sleep. As she slipped away into oblivion, McCoy shuffled over to the cot he slept on when he couldn't leave a patient alone in the sickbay, and lay down for the much awaited nap…


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning Curiousity

_Sorry I took so long to update... I know it was only a couple days and I hadn't gotten any reviews yet so I wasn't sure if anyone was interested or not. Sorry it is going so slow for now, and yes, I'm purposefully trying to keep her race a mystery from both the other characters as well as from you, my readers. The race will be one of my own creation, though i think many of you will like it. The scenes I have in mind for upcoming chapters will make you understand why I'm trying to be so secretive of it for now. I'm sorry if this chapter got a bit wordy, but since this is my very first fanfic, I'm still trying to find the happy medium between too MUCH detail and too little. Please feel free to give me critique, tell me you must like it so far, or how much you hate it... ^_^ I find everyone's opinion worth listening to. I PROMISE that the next chapters will pick up a bit... There will be some smut and such later on as well, so just be patient with me and hang on for the ride! 3 _

McCoy blinked awake and looked around groggily. He hadn't slept so deeply in quite a while. Wetting his dry lips, the doctor peered over at the biobed upon which the beautiful alien girl still slumbered away. He stood up slowly, stretching his arms slightly as he went, and shuffled around the dimly lit room. She would be waking up soon; McCoy had a feeling she would. He had an aptitude for guessing how long people would sleep after given a sedative. Keeping her biological makeup in mind, he guessed she would be waking up within a few minutes. He busied himself, getting a nutrient hypo ready and sending a request for food to be brought to sick bay. Finally, just as the food tray arrived, a soft mumble issued from the girl's lips as she awoke and brought her hands above her head in a cat-like stretch. As McCoy busied about, she looked around herself, as though carefully searching for something… and then, her eyes trailed on a corner of the sick bay, as though what she was looking for lay somewhere in that direction. "_Nasha…_" the girl whispered almost inaudible, tearing her eyes away from the corner just as McCoy came up to the side of her bed.

"What did you say?" McCoy asked as he set the tray of food down next to the bed and looked her over curiously.

The girl tilted her head and replied mysteriously, "I did not say a word Master. I know I am not to speak unless directed to do so by my Master…"

McCoy frowned and wagged a finger at the silly female, "I am no one's "master". No one on this ship is anyone's "master". We follow the directions of our Captain, but we are all free to express ourselves as we see fit. As long, of course, as it is within social bounds…"

Simply smiling, the girl shrugged and replied unobtrusively, "That sounds very much like having a Master. It is what they told us when we were little… that we were free… we just had a couple "rules" to follow. We were, of course, anything _but_ free…" She flinched slightly, as though expecting to be hit for her loose remarks. But when the sting did not come, she opened her eyes again and looked up at McCoy expectantly, waiting for her new instructions. This was often a way her previous masters scouted out their new slaves. They would send someone, seemingly nice; to look after them and assure them that life there would be pleasant. The alien girl had been through it before, so she would not fall into the trap of saying anything _too_ openly insulting about her new master, or masters, around the "sweet scout".

McCoy shook his head and sighed, hoping this girl wouldn't give him a headache. He quickly checked over all the food on the tray, and then placed it gently on her lap, "Eat this, all of it. When you are done, I need you to answer a few questions for me…"

She nodded meekly and began to eat, pretending to be completely enthralled by the food, since she apparently hadn't eaten in a year. However, her mind was on hyper drive. Of course she would give off the impression that she was a _good _slave, just long enough for the Master to think that she was perfect. Once he was comfortable with her, she would start trying to escape again. She had almost managed it too, in her last household, but they caught her a couple hours after her break for freedom. They sold and shipped her away. All these ridiculous stories about her pod floating around, lost in space, for a year were completely unbelievable and probably just this household's way of scoping her out. _Well, let them see what they want to see! I'll out smart them this time.., and this time… I WON'T get caught!_ She nodded resolutely to herself, just as she finished eating and looked up at McCoy expectantly, wondering what he wanted her to do next.

"Ok then, now… First things first. Aside from your healing injuries and a horrible case of malnutrition, you are in pretty good health. I know that seems to contradict itself, but for someone who _should_ have died out in space, you are coming along nicely…" McCoy removed the empty food tray from the girl's lap, and then continued, "But what completely confuses me is that you _shouldn't_ be alive, yet here you are, chipper as can be. That being said, our scanners can not determine what species you are… if you would be so kind as to info rm–" He was cut off as the girl suddenly burst out, with relief and excitement in her voice, "Wait… you don't know what I am?!" She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth and looked up at McCoy with wide eyes. This definitely was _not_ part of her ruse.

The alien girl was so used to everyone seemingly knowing more about her than _she _did. Her entire species was considered a "slave species" because well, they _did_ make excellent slaves. She shook with excitement as a new thought dawned on her, _Maybe… maybe I DID get lost in space! That means… no… I can't get ahead of myself! This could still be a trick…_

McCoy watched the emotions flash across her face, from surprise to excitement to suspicion. Then, after a moment, her face went completely blanked and her coughed slightly, continuing, "Well, as I was saying… We have no idea what species you are, and all onboard personnel are required to have a full background check…" He noted the sadness that flashed across the girl's eyes, as well as the fear. She replied, haltingly, "I… I am not particularly sure what I am myself. I was hoping _you_ would know… All we were told when we were little was that we were special and that we could listen to directions really well…"

McCoy lifted an eyebrow, obviously not believe a word she said, but seeing as he couldn't prove otherwise, he decided to leave it be. "Okay, we'll move on then… do you know how you got lost in space?"

"Well, that I DO remember," she replied, honestly this time, "I was caught running away from my last Master, and they took me to trial. I was beaten and then resold, and they told me they were placing me in a bad family because I had a bad track record of running away and I didn't deserve to have a good family… so I was stuffed into pod and put to sleep and… that's about all I remember…"

The questioning went on for a while until McCoy ran out of things to ask. After asking all sorts of things, such as how she had lived without oxygen for so long and what planet she came from, he gave up. Sighing and rubbing his temples, McCoy realized that even though she had answered each of his questions fully, he had gotten absolutely no useful information out of her at all after the first two questions. "Ok then, that is enough for today…"

The girl smirked mentally, feeling triumphant. She had fended off all his prying, and he hadn't even hit her! Looking around again, the alien girl realized that she hadn't bathed herself yet. Frowning and looking down at herself, she realized that someone must have sponged her down while she was out. However, she still wanted to get clean and she looked at McCoy pleadingly.

Seeing the look in her eyes, McCoy coughed and said awkwardly, "You… don't have to look at me like that to get permission to speak girly! Feel free to say whatever is on your mind… lord knows it, everyone _else_ on this ship takes that liberty _very_ seriously." She giggled slightly, a small tinkling of a laugh, and asked sweetly, "Well Master–," she was cut off by McCoy who replied roughly, "It is Doctor McCoy to you. I am _not_ a 'master'!"

The girl giggled again and replied, "Ok, _Doctor_ McCoy, I was wondering if I could… you know… take a shower? I feel somewhat sterile, I guess, which means either you or someone else has cleaned me up already… but… I would really rather prefer… if I could, you know, thoroughly wash myself… I feel rather dirty…"

McCoy wasn't sure why, but he blushed at the mention that he might have cleaned the beautiful female up while she was out of it. Sure, he tended to her wounds, and he had seen most of her body, but he tries to leave his patients with at least a little bit of integrity and therefore had left Nurse Chapel tend to the girl. But, getting control of himself, McCoy nodded, "Fine… You can use the sickbay shower, but only if you take it easy and don't rub your skin too hard. Your wounds are sealed on the outside, but that doesn't mean tall the tissue inside is healed yet…"

The girl nodded earnestly in return, "Oh _yes_ Doctor. I will be ever so careful…" She gently slipped her legs to the side of the biobed and began to slide to the floor. McCoy barely had time to call out a warning and slip over to her side and catch her before her almost naked form collapsed to the ground. She then gasped out in a whine of utter dispair, "M…my legs! They feel… so… weak!"

McCoy sighed and helped her balance on the side of the bed, getting her to stand on her feet. "I was _going_ to have someone carry you and put you into the invalid's tub since I knew you would be weak… don't try to go running off like that again! You are going to undo all my hard work!"

"Yes Doctor…" she replied meekly and leaned back against the biobed, waiting as McCoy called up Nurse Chapel. She turned to the doctor and asked curious, "_You_ aren't going to help me Doctor?" McCoy stopped in mid-transmission and replied patiently, "I was calling the nurse because I thought you would be more comfortable with a female…" With the way he said it, the girl knew immediately that he knew of, at least, the _existence_ of her previous sexual battery.

She blushed and replied rather coldly, "Male or female… they are both the same to me Doctor. Neither has wronged me any worse than the other… I'm sure you understand what you mean…"

McCoy nodded, trying to hide his discomfort. He had just assumed that the girls assailant had been male, though he was obviously wrong in assuming that there was just _one_ previous assailant. He suppressed a shudder and replied, "Either way… Nurse Chapel is much better at all of this than I am… I am sure you will be fine in her capable hands."

Simply nodding in concession, yet again, the alien girl waited while the nurse came and promptly assisted her towards the sickbay showers. Just as she was about to go through the door, McCoy thought of one last question, "Wait…!"

The nurse and girl stopped short, and the alien girl turned around slowly, retaining her balance, "Yes Doctor…?"

"What is your name…?"

She smiled and replied, "You would not be able to pronounce my people's way of saying it. But I would believe that the English equivalent is Evangeline…" And with that, she turned back around, slowly, and with the help of nurse Chapel, walked the rest of the way into the showers, as the door whooshed shut behind them on a very thoughtful Doctor McCoy.


End file.
